


Debriefings are for the weak

by LittleMrsCookie



Category: Thor (Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Darcy!Witch, F/F, Friendship, Spoilers, Spoilers for WandaVision, witch!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie
Summary: "Debriefings are for the weak." she had told Jimmy and went to leave Westview.So why did Monica catch her in the basement?Spoilers for WandaVision
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Debriefings are for the weak

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers for WandaVision**
> 
> Read at own risk

“Debriefings are for the weak,”

With these words, Darcy had excused herself from the gathered agents, waved and mock saluted at Jimmy and grabbed a ride with one of the friendly army guys.

Getting into the passenger seat she smiled at him. “Crazy huh?” she questioned, gesturing around.

“Yeah,” he agreed with a friendly nod, starting up the engine and moving the big army vehicle carefully through the gathered people. “Glad it is over,”

“Me too, me too,” Darcy agreed readily, reaching into her bag to pull out two pieces of candy. “Hey, you want one?” she offered innocently, seeing his hesitation she teased him a little. “Hey come on, for driving me back to the base. Eh?”

“Sure,” his smile widened as he took it carefully, eyes never wavering from the street. “I've not had one of these in ages.” he mused. “They were my childhood favorites.”

He did not notice her blue eyes flashing briefly when he put the offered candy into his mouth. With a wide smile on her lips, she leaned over and tapped a pale finger against his forehead.

“Please take a right,” she requested and pointed out the street she wanted him to drive into. “I have an evil witch's basement to clean up.”

~~~

“Where is it?” she grumbled to herself, turning in a circle in the cursed basement. “Where are you hiding you damned thing?”

It had been hard work to get in here.

She had to enchant so many innocent humans to look the other way to get in here.

Darcy was a witch, but she was a Sugar Baker.

She enchanted people with food for Frigga's sake!

In no way was she meant to do large scale magic like the Sorcerer Supreme or Wanda … Wanda was the Scarlet Witch, she still needed time to let that one sink in.

Darcy shook her head, it had taken her long enough to discard all of the potions and lingering spells the humans shouldn't encounter, she needed to find Agatha's Grimoire and get it to the Sanctum Sanctorum to destroy or to keep, depending on what it contained.

“Frigga guide me,” the muttered prayer was more a joke than real but she always enjoyed how Thor's lips would quirk in amusement when she called upon his mother.

“I don't think she can hear you here,” the familiar voice had her jump out of her skin.

“Monica!” Darcy twirled around, one hand over her heart. “Don't scare me like that!”

Darcy's blue eyes met the glowing blue eyes of Monica and she gulped softly.

“I thought debriefings are for the weak?” eyebrow raised elegantly Monica looked at her with an unreadable expression.

Although she didn't reach for a weapon Darcy knew she had been discovered.

“What are you doing here Darcy?” Monica questioned softly, accusingly. “How did manage to get in here?” those glowing blue orbs wavered, a frown appearing on her brow. “And why are you glowing blue in the same way Wanda is red and Agnes was purple and black?”

The last part was spoken more quietly.

Dropping all pretense, Darcy straightened, Monica deserved more than excuses.

“I'm a witch,” the confession slipped off her lips with confidence.

She held out her hand, moving her wrist in a circle and creating blue patterns in the air and pointed towards the runes she had destroyed.

“I came here to destroy everything that could cause harm to humans,” her eyes dropped. “I had to feed some enchanted foods to the driver and the guards outside,” she wrung her fingers nervously. “But it's not harmful to them, it just made them forget about me slipping past them. That is all. I swear!”

For a long moment, Monica just stared at her.

“Look,” Darcy began nervously. “I'm not a danger. I'm trying to prevent more harm to be caused by all of this,” once again she gestured around in a hectic manner. “I didn't know about Wanda or Agatha until it was too late. I thought it was some kind of artefact. I did send a message to some people but they have yet to arrive and,”

“Darcy,” Monica interrupted her face morphing into something beautiful with her smile. “It's alright,” she assured her. “I trust you.”

Darcy blinked at her, and she wouldn't lie about having to blink away some tears of joy before she opened her arms and rushed to hug the other woman.  
“Thank you!”

Monica patted her back gently.

“No pitchforks,” the taller woman joked and Darcy laughed so loudly that she had to slap a hand over her mouth. “Now what are you searching for? Maybe I can help?”

“Agatha's Grimoire,” Darcy told her. “It has to be here somewhere, all of her stuff is here. Potions, ingredients, I've found it all and neutralized it but the spellbook is missing.”

Monica frowned. “I've seen it,” she voiced, concern flooding her face. “I think Wanda took it.”

Darcy's eyes widened.

“Oh no!” her gasp would have been cute in any other situation. “We need to find her, who knows what evil Agatha bound into those pages.” their gaze met again. “Plus, I just have to say it again, thank you for the no pitchforks. People get all weird about witches, you know.”

Monica's lips twitched. “I don't know where Wanda went, but I trust her to do the right thing.” there was no doubt in her voice. “I heard Agatha say that she is destined to destroy the world but I call bullshit.”

Darcy laughed brightly once again. “You know, about that,” her smile was wide and her blue eyes twinkled. “The best way to prevent that prophecy is to friendship the shit out of Wanda.” both women looked at each other in agreement. “You don't destroy things you love,”

“No,” Monica agreed, her fingers moved into Darcy's long locks while she cupped the pale witch's face with her other hand. Lips brushed against lips. “You don't destroy the things you love.”

“Oh,” blue eyes wide Darcy smiled gently. “I see the no pitchforks thing was a little biased.”

“Only a little,” Monica agreed.

“Will you help me find her?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> “What are we telling Jimmy?”  
> “Roadtrip.”


End file.
